Little Red and the Wolf
by Sakurapetal14
Summary: A twist on the traditional story of Red Riding Hood with a Red assassin and a not so scary wolf. "You're weird." She says and he laughs. "You already said that." A story based on kaonamari's tumblr post.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own **Assassination Classroom** and this story is based on **_kaonamari_** 's art tumblr post ( post/132214570860/little-red-and-the-wolf), **approved by the artist**.

I apologize for the grammatical errors in that people might find while reading, English is not m first language.

* * *

 **Little Red and The Wolf**

It was the most bizarre creature that he had ever seen.

He never believe in fairy tales ever since he was a child. He found them interesting but didn't believe on their existence. Many people, adults swear that mythical creatures truly existed and still lived amongst them until this day though humans can't see them. He on the other hand was more interested in scaring rather than being scared. He was known to be the prankster in his home town and the other children were afraid of him, not that he minded.

Years later, he forgot about fairy tales and the was forced to focus more on reality, like earning money and making sure that he survive every day. He's the assassin-for-hire, The Red Devil. The first time he heard the title from a man behind him in a pub he was amused. Next came the rumours which said that the last thing that his victims saw was the fire reflected in his hair and the devil's smile welcoming them in hell. The rumours were a bit exaggerated he had to admit but it helped his reputation and brought more business so who was he to complain?

At the moment he's on his way to his new job. His client is a king who wants to kill a former assassin under his command. Things changed and the said man is now believed to be teaching others to be an assassin and is planning to take over the kingdom. The Red Devil was contacted and hired to kill the former assassin and the reward was tempting.

As he walk through the forest he can't help to suddenly remember those stories he heard during his childhood. There were a lot of legends about mythical creatures living in the woods. Some were fairies, elves, dwarfs, goblins and many others. He shakes his head, creatures like that are not true he thinks to himself. He looks around the forest path and he sense nothing unusual. See? Nothing is there, he thinks. He continues to walk leisurely while thinking about what he would do once he comes into town. He can report to the king, but where's the fun in that? He knows that the old man will be irritated if he's late but he doesn't care. He's not known for his promptness. He then let his mind wonder when he senses something in the bushes. Then something moved and he readies himself for a possible fight. The rustling stops and he contemplates on whether to check what it was or just continue on his way. He decided that he might as well check it. Carefully approaching with a hand on the knife behind his back concealed by his red cloak. Concealing himself behind a tree he sees a hooded figure on the ground. He rounded behind a bush silently.

Then he heard, "Who's there?" The hooded figure calls out. It sounded feminine.

"Who's there?" The person calls again.

He decided to reveal himself but still proceeded with caution. There is no guarantee that this person is another assassin who is sent to kill or have grudge against him. Being a famous killer gained him a number of enemies. Once he's standing in front of the person he notice some things. It is indeed a woman. He still can't see her face under her black cloak but what caught his attention is the blood coming from her left leg, just above her foot. Beside her is a basket full of what he believe are herbs. The woman turns her head towards him and her hood falls to her shoulders. He's surprised that she looked around is age and the lavender orbs hiding behind a simple pair of glasses sitting on her face. Her raven hair is sectioned into two plaited braids. Again, something caught his attention, more so than her bleeding leg is the pair of ears on top of her head. His eyes widens and shakes his head a bit to clear his head. The pair of what look like animal ears are still on her head. He deems himself as a rational person, so seeing someone with animal ears is a bit shocking but he recovers calmly. He ignores his curiousness about her person and focuses on her bleeding leg.

"Do you need any help miss?" He ask, albeit sensing a bit of hesitance in his voice.

The woman is only staring at him, searching something in his eyes. He can see the fear on her lavender orbs.

"Do you need help?" He repeats a bit louder.

"U-um yes, if you could please." She answers with a timid voice.

"I need to see your wound." He then kneels beside her and access her wound. "Can you stand up?" she shakes her head. "How did get this wound?" Her wound looked like something bit her leg.

"T-trap." Ah, bear trap then.

"You need to fix this as soon as possible. Is your house nearby?" He asks, as assassin he knows his fair share of wound treating. A knowledge that comes with the professional hazard.

She nods her head in response.

"Since you can't walk, I'll have to carry you, if don't mind." She shakes her head again.

He then places his arms behind her back and under her knees and proceed to stand up. Her forgotten basket is now being hugged by its owner.

"Which direction then?" She points south, deeper into the woods. He then begins to walk with her in his arms.

He notices that she doesn't talk that much, though who would if you just met a stranger who seem not spooked by her appearance. In truth though, he is but he needs to put his calm front, he always does.

* * *

He thought that by being 'near' meant a short walk, it would seem that it is not the case at the moment. He's been walking for about an hour now. His stamina is still holding so carrying her is no sweat and she's light as a feather. She had been guiding him on where to turn and which path to follow. At this point there's a thought in this mind that this might be some kind of trap. Obviously, she's not human so might be luring him to her house or somewhere and then go for the kill. If it is the situation, he doesn't have a problem. He's an assassin, so fighting is almost an everyday occurrence. For a whole hour, there is only silence besides the direction that she told him.

"You're a weird human." She then said out of the blue looking at him.

He smirk, "You thinks so?"

"You didn't run away." She mutters.

"Why would I?"

"Humans _always_ do, but you didn't."

"Let's just say I'm a bit different from normal humans." He said vaguely.

"Are you a _fae_?" She asks her ears perks up he notices.

"A fae?" He repeated in wonder. She looks at him and sigh.

"If you don't know then you're only a human." She looks ahead and points into a cave. "Go straight through there."

Now he's skeptical. Is she really trying to lure and kill him? Nonetheless, he followed the given direction and walks inside the cave.

"You're house is a bit dark isn't it?" He asks, looking around and trying to take a shape of the place.

"This isn't my house." Now something _really_ fishy is going on. "Just walk straight."

His senses are heighten and ready for anything. If she's thinking that just because it's dark she can easily take him out she needs to think again. He's an assassin and he doesn't have a problem fighting in the dark.

His thoughts are disturbed by her. "You're skeptical." How did she?-

"You don't trust me. I can smell it."

"It's only natural isn't it? You're obviously not human and luring me into a cave is suspicious." He calmly replies.

"You didn't have to offer me help in the first place once you saw me." She said timidly.

"You're hurt, and it's not in my principle to leave a cute girl who needs help." He felt her stiffen a bit. Oh? So she reacts like a normal girl. Interesting.

"Y-you're weird." She mutters yet again.

He chuckles and says, "You said that already."

He then sees a light at the other end and once they were out he sees a breath taking view. On the other end of the cave is a wide clearing, lush green trees, flowers blooming almost everywhere and a waterfall on the east side. The space was protected by natural walls around it. He walks and there's a house near the waterfall.

"Is that your place?" He asks and she nods.

Her house is a small two storey cottage, vines clinging and flowers on full bloom in front. The building is a bit old but sturdy he accesses. It has red tiles for its roof and wooden windows. A small pebbled walk way as a path to the door. Attached to the side of the house was a water mill submerged on the water of the pool from the waterfall.

"You got a nice place here." He comments.

"T-thanks."

Once they arrive at the front door she opens the door without getting off from his arms and he walked them inside. He had to admit that the inside of the small house is cozy. He can already see the living room with a built in fire place against the wall. A sofa oppose it and a reading chair on the side. Bookshelves lined the wall behind the sofa. A rug on the centre of the room and on top was a small wooden table. Just on the right of common room was the kitchen. He got a glimpse of the sink and cupboards. A kettle left on the unlit stove and a dining table big enough for two or three people beside the window. A stair on the far right that leads to the upstairs rooms.

He puts her on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He got a better look and he sees several bottles of what he thinks are herbs lined along the cupboards and the cabinet against the wall. There is also dried plants hanging on a string against the window.

"Is there anything that you can use to fix that wound of yours? But first, we need to clean it." He automatically to the sink and saw a basin and filled it with water and brought it over to the table beside her. He found a cloth that he deems clean enough and dips it into the water.

"The gauzes and bandage are under the cabinet," She points to the right. "and the salve is on the second shelf, it's the blue one." He collects the items and set them on the table. Before assisting her, he first takes off his cloak and hangs it on the other chair before kneeling down and gently taking off her boot. When his eyes shifts up to see if she's in any pain, he finds her looking at his red hair.

"Curious?" He asks pulling her from her musings.

"H-huh?"

"My hair. Are you curious?"

"You're a human but you have uncommon hair color." She says fingering some strands and when she caught herself she quickly takes her hand away and says a panicked apology. "S-sorry!"

He laughs a little brushing off her action. "Yeah, it's been like that since I was born. But me aside, what kind are you? If you don't mind the question." He asks while working on cleaning her wound.

"Oh, W-werewolf." She whispers quietly and looked away. He got a glimpse of a black furry tail picking out of her cloak. Ah.

"Really? Awesome!" He smiles at her which she responses with a confused look.

"Y-you're not scared?"

"Hm? Not really? I'm a bit surprised when I met you earlier but who am I to criticize?" With his profession and all, he's the last person to care about other people's business. Though he did help her in his own accord. It's a once in a blue moon moment for him to help other people, he thinks to himself. "I had to admit though that I was skeptical earlier like you said. I didn't know where you were luring me into. But your place is something else. Are you the only one who live here pass the cave?"

"Yes."

He looks at the blue salve curiously before dipping his finger and applying it gently on her wound. "Did you make this?" pertaining to the weird colored ointment.

"Um, I don't go to town that much, so I need to make some stuff m-myself." Oh, so that explains all the herbs in the kitchen. "Y-y-you ask a lot of questions."

He shrugs putting the gauze on her would and the bandage around her leg. "I'm a curious person. There all done." He looks up to her and grins.

She blushes and he thinks that her reaction is kind of adorable.

"T-thank you."

They stayed sited in silence for a moment before she says, "Okuda Manami."

He looks at her with confusion before realization hits that she's telling him her name and he smirk. "Akabane Karma. It's nice to meet you Ms. Werewolf." His tone was low and smooth making her squirm.

"Um, is there anything that I can do for you? For helping me." She asks.

He thinks for a moment before answering, "Hm, then can I stay here for the night? It's gotten dark and I'm sure that your place is not near o any town. As a traveler it's dangerous to travel during the night, you never know who you will meet." He looks outside the window and indeed it was already dark.

She nods, "S-sure, though I don't have a spare room so will the sofa suffice?"

"Not a problem." He smiles.

She stands using the chair to help her stand and carefully walk to the kitchen.

"You shouldn't walk for now for your wound to heal properly." Karma says while collecting the water basin and putting it on the table.

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt as much and I have to prepare dinner." She says keeping busy in the small kitchen.

Karma didn't said anything in reply and just watches her back.

* * *

After a peaceful dinner between the two of them, Manami gave Karma a pillow and blanket and let him settle on the sofa. She put some logs in the fire place to keep the place warm before bidding him good night and going upstairs to her room.

Karma lies on the sofa a hand behind his head. He had taken off his jacket and his boots, wearing his plain white long sleeve and dark pants. His dagger hidden under his pillow. His bag was at the end of the sofa. He thinks of the events of the day. He reflects on their meeting. He thinks that he handled their meeting quite well since he didn't panic and all. A normal person would have screamed and ran off but he didn't. He encountered many kinds of people throughout his 20 years in life and many of them were the evil in comparison to a she-wolf who just happened to need his help. To be honest, she didn't seem that scary, exactly the opposite of what he had envision for a werewolf to be. Aren't they supposed to be vicious and well scary for a lack of a better term? But Okuda Manami looks like a small scared kitten. She looked adorable though in the way she's cautious of him and how she blushes. Karma snickers to himself. Then there was also the almost smooth and almost normal conversations that they had, a human casually helping a werewolf, weird. Karma thinks that if he gets a chance to get to know her, Okuda Manami would be an interesting person with her curiousness. He then relaxes his mind and soon falls asleep.

Later in the dark, once the fire was extinguished and only embers only remained someone' silently moving their way hovering his sleeping form and raises their hands. A knife glistens in the dark and swiftly drives it down but before it pierce its target a hand stops clutching their arms.

"So this is how it ends, huh?" Karma opens his golden eyes and stares up to lavender ones behind a pair of glasses. He easily overpowers Manami and sits up, maneuvering his body and pushing her away. Once he was on his feet, Manami charges at him with her knife and he dodges. She slashes at him but Karma blocked her arm taking her knife away and throwing it on the ground. He then wraps hi other hand around her neck. "Is this the payment of my kindness Okuda-san?" He says faking hurt in his voice.

Manami struggles to take his hand off her neck to no vain. "You're a human, more so a killer." She gasps.

"And how did you know?" She's pretty sharp to know what he does for a living. He tightens his hold on her.

"Y-you smell like human b-blood, many of t-them. You're t-that killer a-aren't you?"

"Oh so you heard the rumours?" His eyebrows shots up innocently. "I thought that we had a connection, I wouldn't say I didn't expect this but I kind of hoped."

She kicks him and his grasp on her was broken. Manami lunge on the knife on the ground though Karma's slightly faster and was able to grab both of her arms behind her back and traps her against his. Her back pressed on his chest while they sit on the ground.

Karma is slightly irritated that even after their civil treatment of each other earlier, it all went down the drain. So she really did want to kill him. Just like Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. He laughs in his mind. Though the difference in their story is that Red will not be eaten and will make sure that the Wolf will know not to mess with an assassin.

Manami struggles against him. He overpowers her, only holding both of her arms with one hand. He grabs the discarded knife and places it across her neck. She breathes heavily and he can sense her fear.

The clouds clears and the moon shines through the window illuminating the room. Her hair that are still in braids are disheveled and the shoulder of her night gown had already slid down during her struggle.

"Why Okuda-san? I kind of like you, you know." Karma says nearing his face on her neck.

He felt her shiver and the devilish smile on his face appeared, enjoying her fear. The Red Devil is on show.

She didn't answer his question. For fun, Karma lightly kisses the side of her neck and she yelp in surprise.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye." Karma looks at her eyes wearing his devil smile, his golden eyes wild with madness.

She stares directly on his eyes with curiosity which slightly confused him.

"Aren't you _scared_?" He tosses the earlier question back to her. The knife still pressed against her neck.

There was a moment before she says, "You… your eyes are beautiful." Her tone breathless.

The madness in his eyes disappears surprised by her unexpected comment. He can see full curiosity in her eyes. Isn't she worried for her life?

"Thanks." He says and lightly pressed the knife to her pale neck which started to draw blood.

"Any last words?"

She only continues to stare at him and he thinks that by the look on her eyes she's thinking of something else, something important. Apparently more than her life.

"Where are you from?" Okay what's with all the question?

Seriously, what is wrong with this girl? She's about to die so why not indulge her.

"Ferncombe."

"In the south?"

"Yeah." Now they're casually talking again, he have to kill her.

Realization comes through in her eyes, he can see it and she relaxes. "Um then after you kill me and if you have time could you please take a bottle – purple one at the far back of the cabinet – and hand it to a man named Shiota Nagisa. I think he's going to be at Pernkuth for a while."

Pernkuth, that corrupted city?

"Why would I?" He whispers.

"E-er, well only if you could?"

"What's in the bottle?"

She didn't answer and he repeated his question with a little bit more force.

"P-poison! He's a friend and he asked if I can make him some."

He was silent for a moment before laughing out loud, throwing his head back. She flinched in surprise with his change of mood. Karma sighs and loosens his hold on her arms and expertly throws the knife on the embers of the fire place. He leans behind with his as arms support.

"A-aren't you going to kill me?" she asks cautiously.

"Nah, I kind of loose interest in that."

"You're weird."

You tell me that, He thinks with a snort.

"Hah, I knew it…" karma lazily looks at her but amusement is clear in his eyes.

 _Keeping you alive is more interesting._

She looks at him with curiosity.

He pulls her towards him and levels his lips against her neck, licking the blood he drew on her. Manami yelp and pushed him away but he didn't let go of her.

"Sorry about that." He pertains to the slight cut on her neck.

"U-um don't worry about it. I did try to kill you?" She tilts her head on the side.

"We should go to sleep." He then stands with her in his arms and lies back on the sofa.

Manami who was confused by his behaviour was lying on top of him while he relaxes.

"If you do anything funny my knife is underneath my pillow. I'll gladly continue where we left off." He says without opening his eyes.

"Erm, I will just go to my own room." She was about to get off him but his arm circles around her waist trapping her on him.

"No can do, I need to keep an eye on you." Though his eyes are close. "Go to sleep, we'll talk about everything in the morning."

* * *

During the morning the both of them are back sitting in front of each other on the table. They just finished breakfast and Manami prepared a tea for them.

"How's your wound?"

"Its fine, doesn't hurt that much, thank you for asking."

"So about last night." Karma starts.

"Um, well I heard the rumours from town and well you smell… like blood."

He hums, interesting. "How about your request last night? Why would you give your friend a poison? Unless he's going to kill someone with it."

"About that, Nagisa-kun is a… an assassin too." His eyebrows shoots up.

"You were going to kill me for being an assassin, but you're friend with one? Isn't that a bit hypocrite of you."

She squirms in her seat. "I-I think that you misunderstood. Like I said, I smelled blood on you though I don't really care or that. I was more scared of your reputation. Nagisa-kun said that there had been a man with red hair that has a rising reputation amongst assassins and told me to be careful. Rumours said that he always kill those who sees him and well… I thought you were going to kill me because I saw your face."

"And you thought that it's better to strike first. Clever plan… though rumors tend to be exaggerated."

"Um, I'm sorry!" She stands up and bows at him. 'I'm really sorry Akabane-san!"

"You were prepared to die, earlier I mean."

"I'm not strong like Nagisa-kun and I'm positive that you will over power me so why waste energy?"

He narrows his eyes on her. "I'm going to throw back your works, _you're weird_."

She sheepishly scratch the back of her head looking away from his stare.

"Anyways, since I'm not dead you don't have to take my request…"

Now that some things are out in open and reasons were said, they had nothing to do now. Karma can see that she's feeling awkward and doesn't know what to say.

"Answer me this, you don't seem to mind that I'm an assassin and your friend is an assassin. You know that your poison will most likely kill someone right?"

She nods her head. "Yes, of course. Er, I might not look like one but I am an assassin too. Though probably not as good as you or Nagisa-kun or the others physically but I train hard. I'm more of a support." She said that latter part with conviction.

"The others?"

"Other people like me." Oh mythical creatures.

Huh. "You're interesting just as I thought." He smiles at her.

"Thanks?"

He stands up and begins to gather his things. It's time to hit the road. "I should get going then, have to be in town before noon."

After finished preparing and putting on his cloak he walks to the door, Manami following right behind him.

"Akabane-san?" He looks at her and raise a brow. "Could you do me another favour instead? Please don't come here, ever, again." She looks up at him expectantly. "There's a chance that another human might know this place and I don't want that. I'm selfish I know but please don't come back. Here I'll give you this," and she hands him a bottle with a clear liquid. "It's poison, odorless and colorless, easy to use. So please?"

He quickly circles his arm around her and pulls her close to his body. He leans his face towards hers and smirk. There is no way in hell he is not going back. She's an interesting person and apparently there are others like her. It makes him giddy with excitement. Mythical creatures as assassins? What is more interesting than that?!

"Don't worry…" She looks up at him in expectation. "I will _definitely_ come back."

Before she can say anything, he gives her a kiss on the side of her neck like last night. Manami jumps in surprise and pushes him away, her hand coming up to her neck.

He can clearly see her blush taking over her face and he laughs.

"See you soon, _Manami_."

* * *

I didn't expect this oneshot to take up 4,000+ words! A kind of a record for me since I don't usually post a really long chapter. I hope the readers enjoy this fanfic. I was inspired by **_kaonamari_** 's karumana tumbr post and I couldn't take the plot growing inside my head.

Again, I apologize for the grammatical errors.

I think that the plot for this story is not that strong since I'm just going on a whim here but I hope you all enjoyed it.

I am actually thinking of continuing this story since there are a lot of things that can be explored, like the Karma's contract with the king and the other 'mythical assassins' (coughclassEcough). Though I'm not really sure, since I often get writer's block but I will keep it in mind.

Again thank you readers for taking your time to read this fanfic.

Criticism is welcome (I would like to hear your thoughts and suggestions to strengthen my writing in the future. Also any possible alternations that I can do to capture the characters more.)

Sincerely,

Sakurapetal14


End file.
